hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuck the World
Fuck the World is a song from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Lyrics Danny: I wanna fuck the world I'm gonna make it hurt I'll stand here all alone I'm gonna watch it burn I wanna fuck the world I'm gonna make it hurt I'll stand here all alone I'm gonna watch it burn J-Dog: I just wanna bleach you And I just wanna eat you And tear your soul out Until I fucking defeat you The end is just a preview Cause you, to me, you're see-through You're choking on the air Unless you can't continue What if I told you that we're already dead? What if I said you can't outrun this spread? I got one foot forward as I'm moving ahead So just open up your arms and drink the dread Embrace the kiss of death While you're holding on your chest And you're burning from the bullets That you're gasping for breath Unless you join us in the fight With the dove on your cress Then we will march into the night We're the few, we're the blessed I was an outcast I'm heaven's mistake So now I'm standing at the foot Of the fiery gates And I turned the invitation So I'm already late But I wanna watch it burn So the devil can wait Danny: I wanna fuck the world I'm gonna make it hurt I'll stand here all alone I'm gonna watch it burn I wanna fuck the world I'm gonna make it hurt I'll stand here all alone I'm gonna watch it burn Johnny 3 Tears: Look at what you made An ugly world of pretty grade And you're praying now, baby But you prayed a little late I was born to burn it down Not for heaven, heaven's fake I was born to burn it down So I can make you feel the same Yeah, you better write those letters That you're never gonna send I can see through the tears But all I see is red I see all the pain And you say "what's the problem?" What happened to these kids? When was it that we lost them? Lost inside the time They were victims by design And sedated till they demonstrated How you live and how you die I only wanna burn the world And now you're asking why Well, count your blessings, say your prayers It's time to say goodbye We're gone, gone like a nightmare in a dark place All along, fatality that I made Gone, gone like a nightmare in a dark place All along, all along Everything they love is gone Danny: I wanna fuck the world I'm gonna make it hurt I'll stand here all alone I'm gonna watch it burn I wanna fuck the world I'm gonna make it hurt I'll stand here all alone I'm gonna watch it burn Danny: I wanna fuck the world I'm gonna make it hurt I'll stand here all alone I'm gonna watch it burn J-Dog: I just wanna bleach you And I just wanna eat you And tear your soul out Until I fucking defeat you I just wanna bleach you And I just wanna eat you And tear your soul out Until I fucking defeat you Danny: I wanna fuck the world I'm gonna watch it burn I wanna fuck the world Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, screams, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals Category:Songs Category:Day of the Dead Category:2015 Category:Bonus tracks Category:Explicit Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears